Back To December
by SwiftUnicorn13
Summary: Taylor Swift is a singer/songwriter trying to make it in the music industry. She plays in bars,for now. One day,she finds out her boyfriend of two years,Joe Jonas is cheating on her. She's completely heartbroken. When she meets a boy named Taylor Lautner,things change. He makes her feel better. But is she ready for a new relationship yet?
1. Chapter 1-It was enchanting to meet you

It was October 13th. It had been raining all day. Taylor sat in a quiet café,sipping from a cup of coffee. She looked outside and saw a couple running through the rain,looking for shelter. They stopped in a porch. Taylor watched how the boy pulled the girl in for a hug,and then turned her head away. She fellt the tears burning in the corners of her eyes. She remembered how she had ran through the rain with Joe,how he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a porch and how he planted his soft lips on hers. Now the tears start falling from her eyes,over her cheeks,onto he magazine in front of her. It was an old issue of Vogue,normally her eyes wouldn't leave the pages and her coffee would get cold,because she couldn't stop reading. But it was different this time. She couldn't keep herself from thinking about Joe. They splitted up last night,for good this time. She'd found out he had been cheating on her with some actress. She yelled at him,and ran out of his house. She knew this was the right descision,but somehow she regretted it. She whiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater and breathed in deeply. She slowly let her breath out. She repeated this a few times,until she was calm again. Suddenly a few lines came into her head. "It rains in your bedroom,and everything is wrong. It rains when you're here,and it rains when you're gone." she took her notebook out of her back and worte the lines down.  
"Hey,do you mind if I sit down here?" she heard a soft voice say. Taylor looked up and looked into the beautiful brown eyes that belonged to a boy with a tan skin and black hair. He smiled at her,and she could see his perfect white teeth. She nodded,and the boy sat down. She caught him looking at het notebook and quickly closed it. "Sorry..I didn't mean to.." he began saying, "That's okay,It's just...It's hard for me to show it to people..Especially complete strangers.." she said,hoping he would introduce himself to her,since she was to shy to continue their conversation."What's your name?" the boy asked. He wasn't shy at all,he just sat there,so calm,with a sweet smile on his face. Taylor smiled back. "Taylor. Taylor Swift." she said. "Seriously?" he asked. She looked at him,a little confused. Before she could ask what he meant,he said: "My name's Taylor too.". Taylor looked at him,full of disbelief. "You're kidding,right?" she said. He shook his head. "No,I'm not. My name's really Taylor. Taylor Lautner. I can show you my ID if you don't believe me." he said. Taylor smiled. "I believe you." she said. "What were you writing in there?" he asked. Taylor swallowed. "I told you I don't tell.." she answered. He laughed. "Not to complete strangers,you said. Well,I'm not a COMPLETE stranger anymore,am I?" he said. She looked at him. With that sweet smile of his it was hard to tell him no. "A song." she said. "Well,part of it." She saw how the smile on his face changed into an interested regard. "You write songs?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Do you perform them too? Or do you keep them to yourself?" he asked further. "I perfom them too,yes. I'm performing tonight,actually. Wanna come?" she said. Taylor nodded and flashed her his sweet smile again. "Sure,where?" he aksed. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote down the adress of the café she'd be playing in tonight,then she handed it to him.


	2. Ch 2-The beginning of something magical

It was 7 PM when Taylor S. walked into the Bluebird cafe. She looked around for a minute,looking for her best friend Abigail. She found her sitting at the end of the bar. "Hey,Abs!" Taylor said. Abigail looked up from her coke and smiled when she saw Taylor. She stood up and pulled Taylor in for a long and tight hug. "Tay! Oh my god,I'm so happy to see you! Are you okay?" she said. Taylor swallowed. She wasn't really okay,she realized. "I'm trying to be." she said with a quaking voice. "Do you know if he's coming tonight?" Abigail asked her. Taylor shook her head. "I don't know..Probably not. He's probably hanging out with Camilla right now." she said. She heard how envious her voice sounded. She wanted to be with Joe right now. Just sitting on the couch. "Am I late? Did I miss it?" she heard a voice behind her. She recogniced it immediately. The sweetness,the warmth,it was Taylor L. She slowly turned around and flashed him a carefull smile. "No,you're early..I just got here myself.." she said calmly. She heard a soft cough behind her. It was Abigail,wondering who this guy was. "Abigail,this is Taylor Lautner. Taylor,this is my best friend Abigail Anderson." she says,glancing from Taylor L. to Abigail and back again. Taylor L. smiled at Abigail,with the same dazzling smile as he had flashed her earlier today,and Taylor fellt her whole body shivering. There was something about him that made it impossible for her not to look at him. So she stared at him like an idiot,not hearing her best friend talking to her. She finally snapped out of it when she fellt a soft tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Abigail. "Taylor,he's here.." Abigail said in a dim voice,so Taylor L. couldn't hear her. "Who?" Taylor S. replied a little confused. "Joe.." Abigail said nodding in the direction of the door. Taylor S. looked past Taylor L. and saw him. Joe walked in with his younger brother Nick. "No..Not tonight.." Taylor yawned. She really didn't want Joe to be here. She would probably cry on stage if she looked at him. Suddenly she fellt a warm hand on her arm. She looked up in suprise. Her suprise grew even bigger when she saw who the hand belonged to,Taylor L. "Are you okay?" he asked,she could hear the anxiety in his voice and smiled at him. "Yeah..I'm okay.." she said quickly. She didn't want him to worry about her,he probably already got enough of things to worry about. Besides,they just met. He didn't have to know everything about her yet. Maybe she'd never see him again after today. A man came walking up to her. "You're on,Taylor" he said. "That's my queue.." Taylor S. mumbled. She walked after the man to the stage. Someone hands her her guitar and she walks up the stage. She sits down on the crutch that's standing there and sighs deeply."Hi,I'm Taylor..." she says. "This is a song I wrote recently...Yesterday,actually...It's about having a first kiss with someone..And then that first kiss,turns into a last kiss.." she continues and glances over the crowd. Her glance stops at Joe for a second. She swallows and starts playing.

_I still remember the look on your face_  
_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_  
_The words that you whispered_  
_For just us to know_  
_You told me you loved me_  
_So why did you go away?_  
_Away_

Taylor S. feels the tears burning in the corner of her eyes as she looks at Joe. She missed him. She just now realised how much she had. Every single moment with him starts playing back in her mind.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
_Fresh on the pavement_  
_I ran off the plane_  
_That July 9th_  
_The beat of your heart_  
_It jumps through your shirt_  
_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
_The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_And I roll my eyes and then_  
_You pull me in_  
_I'm not much for dancing_  
_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Joe looks at her. He just looks,no sign of emotion on his face. As if Taylor is just another singer in a bar,singing about a boy. As if he didn't break her apart. The tears start streaming down her face now.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_  
_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_  
_And it's a beautiful day_  
_And something reminds you_  
_You wish you had stayed_  
_You can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

Taylor swallows and wipes her tears away. She stands up from the crutch and walks off of the stage. She walks to Abigail and hugs her. Now she really breaks down. "I...I...I don't know what do do Abs..I still love him...But...But." she sobs to her best friend. "Tay,he doesn't even deserve your tears..It's okay to cry,but you should know you're way too good for him. You deserve someone who's sweet,and caring.." Abigail says. "Taylor,are you okay?" she hears a soft voice from behind her. She slowly turns around and looks right into the deep brown eyes of Taylor Lautner. She smiles through her tears. "Yeah,I am..Thanks for asking" she says,still sobbing. She sees Joe coming her way en wipes away her tears. "Joe..." she says hoarsely. "Hey,Tay..." he says. "Great song.." he adds. Taylor S. nodds. "Thanks.." she says. "But I would prefer if you wouldn't write any more songs about me. Or at least,don't make it look like it was all my fault.." he says and walks away. Taylor S. starts crying again. This time,it's not Abigail who pulls her in and comforts her. These arms are stronger. She looks up. It's Taylor L. Normally,she would have pulled away from him. But not now,she could trust him,she could feel it.


End file.
